


Sapphire Eyes

by Bellblood



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: F/F, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Multi, Out of Character, Please Don't Kill Me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellblood/pseuds/Bellblood
Summary: Omegaverse! Kudou Shinichi, an omega doesn't seem to notice the crush Kuroba Kaito, a college friend, has on him. What will happen? Alpha!Kaito, Omega!Shinichi





	Sapphire Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Kaishin Omegaverse fanfic and contains mature content.And I know I'm making Shinichi a bit well maybe a lot OOC! But I really like Shinichi being cute and blushing ...Btw I don't belong DC nor MK , those belong to their respective owner(? Gosho Aoyama~

 

_I wonder if this will work, it's not that I doubt Shiho-chan, but the last time she made a suppressant I had to lock myself in my room for a week because instead of blocking my already really strong pheromones she made them even stronger...Yeah that's not good at all._

"Kudou-kun!"Shinichi felt himself doze away from what he was thinking to see his college friend standing right in front of him with his face inches away from his own. When he realized that fact, he backed away with his chair making a loud noise, thankfully the class had ended and they were the only ones in there so he wouldn't feel embarrassed by having people stare at him,...yeah that would have been pretty embarrassing.

"K-Kuroba-kun!W-what were you doing?!" He felt his face so hot and he cursed to himself, that it was because a blush had made his way up to his cheeks.

"What I was doing, you say? The class is over and you weren't budging so I thought that you may be sick like last time when you had a really high fever and collapsed, remember?" He asked.

Yes. He remembers it as if it happened yesterday, that day Kuroba had taken him to his house bridal style, luckily nobody had taken any pictures but he was sure that Kuroba had, otherwise he wouldn't be Kuroba.

Now speaking of Kaito, anyone except this absurdly dense detective could see that he was indeed having a hard time.

Seeing his crush blush madly made his Poker Face hard to keep in place; every time the detective blushed he had the urge to push him down and kiss him until Shinichi needed to breathe or he will surely faint because of the lack of oxygen.

The worst part was that apparently Shinichi had really strong pheromones that could even attract betas even if he wasn't in heat and that made Kaito think of how it could be if his little kitten was actually in heat, which was really...tempting.

"Oh..yeah, but it isn't that, don't worry, I was just thinking" he explained with a warm smile which made Kaito gulp. It was in these moments when he mentally thanked himself for having a really strong self control.

"Ohh~ were you thinking something naughty?" he purred right next to the Sherlock geek's ear earning a deeper blush from him.

"W-who would think about n-n-naughty things in college, K-Kuroba-kun?! And what do you even mean by that? Pervert!" Stuttering he closed his eyes from embarrassment his blush spreading until his ears and part of his neck. Was it even possible to blush this much in such a short period of time?

Kaito didn't hear what the dense student was saying, he was rather enjoying the view of his crush being so cute. How can it be that a homicide detective, that saw corpses everyday, could be so innocent with things like this? He really had no clue, but the only thing he knew was that if he didn't get out of there as soon as possible then the forming bulge restrained in his pants, would get bigger and his beloved crush would notice it, realizing that he really was a pervert, at least coming to said detective.

He really did wonder what Shinichi thought what naughty things were, he will surely think it was like french-kissing or hugging among other little things.

"What were you thinking about?"

Shinichi being unable of getting rid of his blush replied not noticing the intense gaze he was getting from certain magician.

"Shiho-san, my neighbor gave me a new type of suppressants last week, and I was a bit worried about it because I don't know when the effect will stop...I've guessed that maybe until Sunday but I'm not sure."

"Now that you say that, on Sunday there will be a KID heist if i remember correctly." Kaito knew beforehand about the supressants and when his crush's heat will approximately be coming since his new favorite 'hobby' had become Shinichi-stalking, but hey, he wasn't harming anyone by doing it, well anyways if he did, it would only be his detective's privacy.

"WHAT?!" He was startled by the surprised look on the guy next to him, it seemed as he didn't know about there being a heist on Sunday."Supposing, it will be at midnight like all of his heists" Shinichi muttered to himself and proceeded to look at Kaito. "Will you be going?" He focused on what Kaito was going to say because the effect of the pill doesn't last that long so maybe if the magician was coming he might have some sort of protection. 

The thief couldn't risk his identity to be discovered which was a shame because it would have been fun to go out with his crush somewhere. But it happened that his crush was really sharp so even if he's probably gonna cry about missing this unique opportunity.

I'm really sorry Kudou-kun, I'm pretty busy preparing some things for my next little performance." Taking a look at Shinichi's face he saw the adorable pout face he had in his face. Fuck, he's so damn cute...

"If you really want to go I can try and make it on time, but i really doubt I will." Looking away he wondered why the hell he just said that. He knew he couldn't risk his identity to be found out but... But he just couldn't say no to this little one here.

 

"Oh, you don't have to really! I don't wanna bother you Kuroba-kun." He directed a apologetic smile towards the magician not noticing how the other kind of froze.

"Hmmm..." drowning in his thoughts Shinichi was calculating how he could go without his heat coming at the heist. He couldn't simply not go, after all he not only enjoyed the heists KID announced but also it was fun and somehow it relieved a lot of stress in him and more important they were rivals, maybe friends? He really didn't understand what he felt for the thief. But he would go no matter what; he could always call Shiho-chan to pick him up if Kuroba wasn't going, he knew that she would not attack him like other Alpha's would do. (He always locked himself in his room to avoid those terrible situations, that he didn't even want to imagine, it really scared him. And Kuroba is an exception, he's....different. In a good way.)

"Are you going then?" internally Kaito was a bit worried that the detective will come in his in-heat phase, but thinking about that sweet scent made his worrisome turn into anticipation. He swore that his crush really did things to him.

"Of course!" that challenging tone from part of the smaller man sent a shiver through his spine, from excitement.

"Eh~ well anyways it's not like you would actually catch him. How could my idol get himself caught so easily?" with that said, Shinichi looked up at him with sparkling eyes which made it hard for Kaito to restrain himself from growing hard.

"You will see Kaito, I will catch that stupid perverted thief with my own hands!" and with that the detective put his bag over his shoulder and began exiting the classroom.

"See you, Kaito-kun ~" that teasing tone was the last straw to his self control, thankfully the detective had left, all but leaving Kaito with a hard-on and a bright blush on his cheeks. After all Shinichi called him Kuroba-kun, but it really had turned him on hearing his first name out of those delicious lips, with and without honorifics.

"D-damn...that was close" now Kaito would have to go home running with his shoulder bag hiding the effect that the detective calling his name had over him. Once he got home he would need a really, really cold shower before preparing himself for the heist this Sunday.

Once he got home he started preparing everything for his heist but thanks to his vivid imagination an image of Shinichi with half-lidded eyes, panting and with that adorable blush on his cheeks he new that another cold shower was needed.

"Damn..I really fell hard for you, Meitantei."

**Author's Note:**

> See ya in the next chapter~Your lazy writer,PhantomDetective  
> (I love and appreciate feedback ／(≧ x ≦)＼)


End file.
